


Dance Like Nobody's Watching ( A Luz x Amity [Lumity] Story)

by FlutterDashFan18



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Luz and Amity are terrible dancers, Luz x Amity, grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18
Summary: Grom is coming up, and Luz really wants to impress Amity but there's one little problem, she can't dance to save her life so Eda, Gus, Willow, and King try and give her some dance lessons. Can, Eda, King, Willow, and Gus teach Luz how to bust a move before the dance, or will her footwork be an absolute fiasco?The Owl House is created and owned up Dana Terrace. I do not own the showI do not own the characters, all I own is the story
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	Dance Like Nobody's Watching ( A Luz x Amity [Lumity] Story)

The loud speaker goes off as Princpal Bump was about to get ready to give morning announcements. "Good Morning Hexide. Now then, for morning announcements. First of all, it's double homework week" He announced. 

The majority students groaned as they were making a bunch of complaints. Some cussed under their breathes. Some slumped their heads on their desks even banging their heads against them. A few students even started booing and heckling in distaste from the unfortunate news. Amity was some of the very few who didn't complain, because, well, she is used to studying a lot and is top student. 

"Alright alight enough with the boos and the hisses." Principal Bump groaned as he rolled his eyes very well aware of the kind of the reaction most students would make. "Now then, the second announcement that I want to address you all Grom is coming up. It's tonight" He said. 

People then started cheering, feeling excited over the special night. Grom was considered one of the most important moments of every witchling's life during their school days. 

Luz looked at everyone in confusion. She was still new to Hexside so she wasn't aware of the events that goes on during the school year. She then turned to one of her friends, Willow and asked. "Hey, Willow? What's Grom?" She asked 

"Oh Grom? Grom is a special party where we get to dress up all fancy. We eat, chat, and even dance and have fun with your friends." Willow responded with a smile. 

"Oh I get it. Earth has something similar to that." Luz said as she thought about it. 

"Wow, you have a human version of Grom where you come from?" Gus asked impressed by the fact. 

"Why yes. Where I'm from. There is this school wide event called prom. It's basically the same as grom. You dance, hang out, chat, and eat food with friends." Luz said as she smiled slightly. 

"Wow, that's soooo cool." Gus complimented with excitement as his eyes sparkled with glee. 

"Though, there's one problem...." Luz mumbled while rubbing one of her arms with the other looking down at her desk. 

"What's wrong?" Willow asked Luz in concern putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's just that...well...I can't dance..." Luz admitted with an ashamed expression on her face. 

"Oh really?" Gus asked. 

"Yeah...I got two left feet." Luz said. 

"Humans actually have two left feet?!" Gus asked

"No Gus." Willow said slightly annoyed. "It means Luz is not that good at dancing" 

"Yeah that's right." Luz said. "I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of the school school and...Amity..." Luz blushed when looking over seeing Amity chatting with Boscha and a bunch of the other popular kids. 

Amity looked over and gives a smile and waves at her. 

Luz blushed and waves back. "What am I gonna do guys?" I can't go to the dance where I dance like some wounded, drunk animal." She whispered. 

"Maybe we can get someone to try and teach you." Gus suggested. 

"Yeah, why don't you guys come over with me to the Owl House. Maybe Eda can pitch in as well..." Luz suggested. "Amity is probably some dancing queen. Meanwhile, I'm a pineapple." 

"Don't worry Luz...we'll turn you from a pineapple to a pineapple upside-down cake" Gus promised with a determined grin. 

=============================================================================

Meanwhile, at the Owl House, 

Eda was looking through some magazine for adults. She hummed in amusement. "Mmmm, now that's hot....." She smirked. 

Luz then kicks the door open. "Eda!" 

"Ahhh!" Eda hid the magazine behind her back and chuckled while smiling nervously. "Oh hey kiddo and kiddo's friends...hehe...nothing to see here..." 

"Eda! The Grom is coming up and I need to learn how to dance by tonight!" Luz panicked. 

Eda sighed as she smiled "I remembered my first grom. Where I spiked the punch and managed to get in bed with-" Eda was cut off when Luz was covering her ears. 

"Nobody wants to hear that!" King yelled at Eda. 

"Woah okay, we don't need to hear that." Gus interjected as he and Willow covered their ears. 

"I can't hear you! La la la la la la! ABCDEFG!" Luz sang loudly and rapidly covering her ears not wanting to hear any of Eda's 'experience'. "Can you not talk about it?" 

"Okay okay." Eda said in defeat putting her arms up. "Anyways...why do you need dance lessons so badly?" 

"This is why." Luz then started to dance and man did it look horrible. It was no human, nor natural whatsoever. It looked clumsy and awkward. Her dancing could your own mother or father seem like a better dancer in Luz. It was that bad. 

Eda, Gus, and Willow looked flabbergasted but not the positive kind. Eda's jaw dropped while Gus cringed while turning his head away. Willow tried to smile but it was a nervous smile as she was trying to hide her cringe. King however did not hide his disgusted look on his face. There was complete silence. It was so silent that you could hear crickets chirping. 

Hooty then pops his head over next to Luz "Hoot. Look on the bright side Luz. The crickets seem to like it." 

That was a complete lie. On the edge of an open window, you can see two crickets. You can't hear them or see them that well but the two crickets were covering their eyes with their little legs. They were not pleased. 

"My eyes. I can't see." One of the crickets complained as he covers his eyes. 

"I can't unsee." The other cricket whined as he flailed his legs. 

They both screamed. "Goodbye cruel world!" The wailed falling out of the window. 

"Uhhhhhhhh....don't worry kiddo. I'm sure with a lesson from the dancing queen, you will be a dance expert. Plus, the men and ladies will be breaking down the door for you." Eda smirked while doing a few dance moves. 

"Oh really? Who?" Luz asked with a smile. 

"Me ya ding dong." Eda answered in a slightly annoyed toned. 

"You dance Ms. Owl Lady?" Willow asked curiously 

"I was the life of the party." Eda stated as she made a cool pose. "I bet I can show off a few moves." 

"Probably not. Ya might throw out your hip." King chuckled as he smirked. 

"I'll have you know pipsqueak that I'm in phenomenal shape for my age!" Eda yelled at King as she shook her fists. "Now then, I think I have a paper with a few dances I could teach you." She said as she got a few papers which were rolled up into scrolls. She then took one of them and then closes her eyes. "Behold greatness!" She thought that she got the one with the dance moves but that was far from it and was wrong on so many levels. Eda didn't realize she got the wrong one. 

Instead, it was a picture of some hot anime girl in a bikini making a rather seductive pose. The girl had a nice body. Hour glass figure, flat stomach. long legs, sparkly eyes, huge breasts. It was picture from a dirty magazine that Eda owns. (Oh, pretend you hear some seductive saxophone music) 

Luz's eyes widen as she saw the image that was displayed in front of her. She the screamed at the top of her lungs and covers her eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes! I can't unsee! It burns! It burns!" 

Gus screamed as well as he was flailing his arms around as if he were blind. "Ahhhhhh! I'm blind! I'm blind!" he wailed. 

Willow was on the floor. She was curled up into a ball as she quivered and whimpered. She rocks back and forth and mumbled. "Goodbye childhood...." 

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" King started to do his shriek of terror letting out a tea kettle sounding scream as he covers his eyes. 

Eda opens her eyes and looked at the four in pure confusion as she tilted her head. "Why the heck is everyone freaking-oh my gosh wrong paper. Hehe. My bad." She looked and realized that it was the wrong paper. She blushed of embarrassment and crumples it up and tosses it somewhere. She then gets another paper. 

"Okay I think this is it." Eda said as she unrolls the new paper. Once again, not the dance papers. It was a picture of Principal Bump naked in the shower wearing a shower cap. He had a horrified expression on his face as he tries to cover himself with the shower curtain. It was even more traumatizing than the bikini girl. You could never unsee it. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" Luz wailed as she covered her eyes with one hand and had her arm out with the other making a stop sign with her hand. She then goes to a corner and puts her hood on. 

"My eyes are bleeding!" Gus wailed as he covers his eyes as he sticks out his tongue. 

King gagged as he ran to a bucket and started vomiting in it. "How did you even get that photo?!" 

Willow passed out due to disgust. She mumbled. "Gross......I can now never see Principal Bump the same way ever again" 

Eda panicked as she realized that this one was also the wrong paper and then gagged. She crumpled it up. 

"Eda! Burn them!" Luz yelled. 

Eda used a fire spell to burn the two photos. "Okay forget the blue prints, maybe I should just give you instructions verbally." 

"Please." Luz wailed. "but uhhhhh.....can my friends and I get our eyeballs flushed? Or better yet, do have holy water here or a memory forgetting spell?" 

=============================================================================== 

A while later after everyone calmed down from the, traumatizing incident from earlier, they were outside ready to give Luz her dance lesson. Willow and Gus along with King were sitting down to watch Eda and Luz. 

"Dance it up Luz!" Gus and Willow cheered. 

"Yeah shake that booty!" King cheered. 

"Alright kiddo, let's do this. When I'm through with ya. You and Amity will be locking lips by the end of the night." Eda said with a smirk 

Luz blushed and got flustered at what she said and dirty thoughts popped into her head. 

"Bleh! Ugh! Come on!" King yelled as he shook his fist, not being a huge fan of romance. 

"Oh grow up pipsqueak. You're gonna feel love one day." Eda said to King. 

"I will not! I'm demon overlord who doesn't need a girlfriend!" King yelled stomping his little foot. 

"You say that now." Eda responded in a teasing sing song voice. She then turns back to Luz. 

"Okay kiddo. First things first. Lesson 1. First ya need to know how to real in some chicks." Eda said and the points at some attractive looking witch woman. "Watch and learn. Ya might wanna take notes." She turns to Gus, King, and Willow. "That goes for you guys too since you all look like the type who never had their first kiss yet." 

Eda then walked to the woman and makes a pose. "Hello beautiful? Nice chest. How about you and I hang sometime." The woman ended slapping Eda across her face leaving a red hand mark on her cheek. That was a silent yet definite no. The lady huffed as she walked away, appalled. 

Luz, Willow, Gus, and King all cringed and even groaned slightly at the sight. Luz had one eye closed. 

Eda groaned as she walked back to the others. She then gives a big smile "So guys....what have you learned from that exercise?" 

Luz, King, Gus, and Willow bluntly responded in more of a question than a statement. "Don't do what you did?" 

================================================================================

"Lesson 2. Ballroom dancing. There will be some slow songs playing during grom and you need to know how to lead and sweep a girl off her feet." Eda said. She turns to Willow, Gus, and King. "Which one of you freeloaders wanna be Luz's partner?" 

Willow, Gus, and King cringed and flails their arms saying things like 'no thanks', 'I'm good', and 'not happening', and 'absolutely not' Willow was trying to smile to try and be polite. 

"Here why don't you practice with the Owl Staff." Eda hands the staff to Luz. 

"Well okay." Luz mumbled grabbing the staff. 

"1 2 3. 1 2 3." Eda counted. 

Luz was struggling with the dancing. She then tripped on some rock making her roll and have her head into an ant hill with a ton of fire ants. She pops her head out of the hole and screamed in bloody murder. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Burns! It burns!" She yelled as Willow, King, and Gus dumps buckets of water on her. 

Eda cringed and facepalmed. 

================================================================================

"Lesson 3. Footwork with fast non touching dancing." Gus said as he then shows a few simple moves. 

Luz tries to copy them but ends up tripping and falling on her face. "Ow....." She whined. 

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?!" King asked 

===============================================================================

"Alright. Lesson 4. Rhythm." King was drumming on a drum making a beat. 

Luz was doing the same thing but was having a very hard time with keeping the beat consistent. Somehow she accidentally banged her foot with the drumstick "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" 

Eda and King tried not to laugh as Willow and Gus cringed. 

================================================================================

"Now for lesson four. Freestyle." Willow said. "Dancing to express yourself in your own unique way." 

Eda, Gus, Willow, and even King took their turns dancing having fun. When it was Luz's turn to dance, everyone went silent. 

Luz was dancing as if she were a flailing fish on a dock that just got fished. She was then dancing as if she were zapped by some sort of taser. She was then doing some cringy looking mating call like dance and strikes an awkward pose. "Tada!" 

Hooty pops his head next to Luz. "That....was pretty terrible." He said. 

Luz groaned. "I'm never gonna learn to be a good dancer." She groaned. "Maybe I should just skip the grom." 

Eda thinks of something and snaps her fingers. "I've got it. The answer was hidden under my nose this entire time." She said 

"What?!" Willow and Gus asked. 

"I can just make Luz a potion to make her a good dancer." Eda said. 

"Why didn't you suggest that in the first place?!" Luz asked annoyed. 

"It slipped my mind." Eda said in defense. 

================================================================================ 

A little bit later, Eda, King, Luz, Gus, and Willow were all back in the Owl house into then kitchen. Eda had a big pot, a book of potions, and a bunch of ingredients that is required for this dancing spell. 

Luz, King, Willow, and Gus were adding the ingredients as Eda was mixing them together. 

Eda takes a potion bottle and scoops up some of the potion from the pot and hands it over to Luz. "Alright kiddo, bottoms up." She said 

Luz nodded and then takes the potion and drinks it up. She felt this tingly feeling. "Did it work?" She asked. 

"There's only one to find out." Willow said. 

Luz nodded and makes an attempt to dance. The potion worked. Luz was dancing like a hip hop dance queen. 

"Yeeeeah!" Gus cheered. 

"Well I'll be danged." Eda laughed. 

"Yes thanks you guys." Luz said. 

"Guys grom starts soon we gotta go!" Gus panicked. 

Everyone screamed and ran around scrambling. 

================================================================================ At Hexide

A bunch of the students in Hexside were dancing and having fun with each other. They were all dressed up in suits and dresses. 

Willow wore a green dress as Gus wore a black tuxedo with a blue tie. 

Luz decided to wear a tuxedo and wanted to add in a tutu to make it feel more like her. 

Eda wore a red dress as King wore a red bow tie. Eda had volunteered to be the chaperone of the school dance. 

"Why do I have to attend this gushy kissy dance?" King asked 

"Cuz I'm chaperoning and I can't trust you at home alone with Hooty. Remember last time?" Eda responded. 

"Fine, but I'm not dancing with any girl. Bleh!" King said as he stuck his tongue. 

Luz was in the gymnasium of the school. She looked around. She spots Amity.

"Alright Luz, there's Amity. Just go up to her and ask her for a dance." She mumbled

"You've practiced your butt off for this and let's make this pay off."

But she couldn't move an inch. She was sweating bullets.

She turned to Willow and Gus

"Guys I cant do this. I feel like fainting" Luz whimpered. 

Amity was standing idly in the middle of the school's gymnasium. She stood near Boscha and few other friends.

They were all chatting together, but Amity wasn't paying much attention to them. She found herself thinking only of one thing. That human, Luz. Before Grom night, Amity desperately wanted to ask Luz to be her date, but she couldn't work up the courage. She didn't even know if Luz was coming to Grom or not.

Now, she stood silently, just zoning out. That was until she made eye contact with a familiar face. "Is that... Luz?" Amity mumbled to herself.

"Eda, Gus, Willow, King. Amity is over there. What do I do?" Luz whispered to them

"Do I just go up and say hi or ask her to dance or. I don't know what I'm suppose to do. Last time I try to ask a girl to dance with me. She slapped my face and left leaving me humiliated and people pointing at me. It's probably gonna be like that all over again" she whispered 

After exchanging a brief moment of eye contact with Luz, Amity panicked and swiftly turned away, trying to conceal herself in her group of friends. Her face was a blushing mess. She wasn't expecting Luz to actually be here. Maybe the world was trying to give her a sign or something. Maybe this is her second chance to ask Luz to be her date.

Eda pats Luz's back. "Kiddo, you are the queen of this dance floor. Now get out there and ask that special lady to dance with you." She laughed

Luz gulped and then slowly started to walk. 

"Get it girl!" Eda cheered pumping her fist.

Luz continued to walk but disaster approaches. A handsome looking guy goes to Amity and smirked and offers a hand

"Hey Amity? May I have this dance?" He asked with a charming smile that would make anyone blush and fall for him. 

Most would swoon right into his arms at the thought of dancing with such a person, but Amity knew where her priorities were. Besides, she never really had much of an attraction to boys anyways.

"Ehm.. sorry, but I already have someone who I want to dance with" Amity stated bluntly and relatively loudly. 

"Oh but who wouldn't want to dance with me?" The boy asked

"Wait! Amity! Dance with me!" Luz said walking to them

"I challenge you to a dance off!"

People gasped

"Is she serious?!" King asked Eda

"Dance off! Dance off! Humans have dance offs?! That's cool." Gus said

"I accept." The guy smirked as Luz and the guy glares at each other

People were chanting

"Dance off! Dance off!" 

Amity was stunned. Luz wanted to dance with her? And Luz would even have a dance off just for her.

Amity snapped back to reality. Everyone was hyped. The DJ was blasting music and the crowd was chanting loudly.

Gus, Willow, and Eda stood close behind Luz.

"You've got this Luz!" Willow excited whispered to Luz.

"Yeah kiddo! Kick that guys butt, haha!" Eda laughed. 

"Yeah! Take that guy to school!" King yelled

"Mess him up so bad and Make him so that he can never get back up!"

"Go Luz!" Gus yelled

Luz nodded and then started to do some hip hop dancing that she learned. She did pretty good. She did some shuffling and some spins and posed

"Hmm, not bad. For a human..." one of Boscha's friends said

"Wow! A solid effort by Luz Noceda!" Principal Bump said

Luz panted as she smiled as she sees Amity look impressed with her moves.

"Now let's see how this handsome stallion will respond." Principal Bump said 

The unnamed, handsome man brushed his shoulders off and smirked.

He did a few amateur dance moves, none of which seemed to be of any particular style.

His dancing wasn't revolutionary, but his looks seemed to make up for his moves. 

He then goes into this complex looking break dance. 

Eda, Gus, King, and Willow gasped in shock and had a look of fear. 

"Oh no." Eda groaned. 

The guy was doing some windmills and some head spins. He then winks at Amity and then leaps in the air and posed 

The crowd was enthralled.

Boscha shuffled up to where Amity was standing stiffly.

"I saw that guy walk up to you. Did he ask you to dance? Lucky!" Boscha said to Amity.

Amity was silent.

Boscha noticed that the young witch seemed focused on only one thing. That human.

"Well, that's it, we're done." King said bluntly with a deadpan expression 

"Well...we did our best." Gus said. 

"And isn't that what's important?" Willow asked. 

"What the heck type of loser talk is that?!" Eda asked 

Luz's body then glows an aura meaning that the potion's effects has worn off. "Oh man, the potion wore off." She groaned. 

"I forgot to tell you, the potion is only temporary." Eda mumbled. 

"Now you tell us?!" King groaned. 

Luz frowns and was about to walk away but then thinks of something

"This ain't over yet. Time to express myself in my own unique way." She mumbled and walked to amity and the guy

"Oh no. Don't tell me she's gonna...." Willow whimpered. 

"Yes she is. Guess the kid's got confidence." Eda laughed. 

"I can't look. Tell me when it's over." Gus said as he and King covers their eyes

Luz then said

"Hey Amity. There's something I wanted to tell you but I can't tell ya. But I can show ya. Hit it." Luz said

The DJ puts on a song

Luz then started to do some cringy horrible dance moves which looked horrifying, not human, and unnatural.

People were watching in disgust.

Luz then takes some sort of potion that she carried around and puts it on herself and screams as she started to catch on fire.

She then grabs the punch bowl and dumps it on her herself

"Tada!" Luz said as she panted

People were dead silent

"Is it safe to look yet?" Gus asked Willow and Eda

"Yeah is it?" King asked them. 

"No idea." Eda said covering her eyes. 

"Can't tell ya." Willow said covering her eyes.

"It's pretty obvious who the winner is...." the DJ said

People were mumbling that it's the guy and it's no debate

"Ha. Like amity would dance with some witch wannabe loser human reject." The guy said

"Come on Amity. Let's not waste time with losers." He said

Luz frowns and looked like she was about to cry. She then slowly started to turn away and was about to walk away regretting dancing horribly

Amity stared at Luz, then at the guy, and then back to Luz.

Luz's performance was undoubtedly weird, and one could argue a bit insane. But... that's what Amity liked about Luz. She wasn't afraid to be herself.

Amity glanced once more at the man.

"Alright, lets go dance then." Amity said.

The man smirked, believing that he had finally won and this whole ordeal was over. He took Amity's hand, but as soon as the music started back up, Amity began to dance violently. People looked absolutely shocked. Top student little miss perfect Amity Blight couldn't dance they thought. 

She seemed to be copying the exact dance moves that Luz had done previously. Amity went even as far as to grab a tray of snacks and dump it on herself.

"Still wanna dance?" Amity jokingly questioned.

The man stared at her, purely dumbfounded. "Jeez... even you're crazy.." he said and quickly walked away.

Amity looked away from where the man originally stood and turned to spot Luz staring at her.

Amity grinned. 

"Oh Luz!" Amity calls as she danced horribly. It was super hard to watch. 

"A-amity?" Luz was shocked when she found out Amity couldn't dance for crud either. 

"Come on Luz. Come dance with me." Amity said as she was dancing horridly. 

She then wiped the tears from her eyes. 

Luz and Amity were in the middle of the dance floor dancing. Since they were both dancing and were doing it horribly, it was double the torture. It looked so unnatural and awkward. 

The room was full of mixed reactions. Eda stood cheering extremely loud next to King, Gus, and Willow. "Atta girl, Luz!" Eda yelled.

Willow glanced at Gus and then back to Luz and Amity. "Uh.. yaaaay... good job Luz.." Willow halfheartedly said, as she tried to hold back her cringing. 

"This is not for children with eyes." Someone said covering their younger sibling eyes

"Uhhhh good for you Luz...." Gus said smiling nervously feeling embarrassment

"I think I'm gonna be sick." King groaned and barfs in a trashcan

"My eyes are bleeding!" Jerbo said covering his eyes

"I'm scared for life!" Viney whined. 

"Whyyy?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" One of Boscha's friends said

One of Boscha's friends looked at Boscha to see her reaction

"I can never unsee this." Someone said

"My eyes!" Someone said as they covered them and ran around

Edric laughed and said "Well this is something I'll never get out of brain" he said playfully

Luz continued to dance terribly not caring what everyone was saying. She was just glad to dance with amity. Even if they did suck butt at it

Boscha had 3 main feelings about this whole situation. Anger at Amity for associating herself with a human. Happiness that Amity finally found someone for her. And immense regret that she was born with 3 eyes and had to watch this whole situation in the first place. Her outer reaction was that she was laughing and got her scroll and records this. "Haha! What freaks. This is so going on Penstagram. Those dorks were made for each other.

Emira stood next to Edric and laughed. "Yep! But at least we'll have some blackmail for when Amity tries to snitch on us."

Amity was having the time of her life just simply dancing with Luz.

"Let's get out of here!" One of Boscha's friends

"Those two freaks were made for each other. I don't wanna watch this freak show any longer!"

"I can't keep watching. Tell me when it's over." King said covering his eyes

Gus was covering his eyes

The music stops

"Alright! That's enough of that! Pack it up! Dance is over! Everyone go home!" Principal Bump said

Luz eventually stops dancing as she pants and sweated A bit

She looked at Amity

"Hey Amity...why?" She asked as a way of asking why she would actually be willing to dance with her and was surprised that Amity couldn't dance either. 

Amity stared at Luz, and timidly smiled. "W-well, your always so outgoing and true to yourself that.. I guess I wanted to see how that felt," Amity blushed and averted her gaze, "and I guess I have been wanting to ask you to dance with me for a while now." 

Most of the people left within like under 30 seconds. They literally sprinted out not wanting to see anything more of traumatizing stuff 

"Let's get out of here Boscha!" One of Boscha's friends

"Those two freaks were made for each other. I don't wanna watch this freak show any longer!"

Boscha's friends started leaving and waits for Boscha

"Is it over? Is the trama over? Is it safe to look?" King and Gus asked

"All clear." Edric said as King and Gus uncovered their eyes

"I kinda wanted to ask ya as well. And I thought that you probably want someone like popular and good looking and a good dancer." Luz said as she blushed and looked away

Boscha was conflicted on how she felt. On one hand, she was happy her friend seemed so joyful. On the other hand, with a human?!

Boscha stared at Amity and Luz for a couple more moments before she turned to follow the rest of her friend group out. "I'll deal with this another time..".

Willow glanced at Luz and Amity talking to each other. "Well, what now..?"

Eda started grabbing all the leftover trays of snacks, and shoved them all into one large bag.

"We leave the love birds to chat it out." Eda stated simply, as she slung the bag of foodstuffs over her shoulder.

Amity gently grabbed Luz's wrists and laughed softly. "That stuff doesn't mean anything to me" Amity smiled.

"Alright then, but first let's set the mood" Gus then turned on some slow dance music

Luz blushed when hearing Amity say that and then blushed even more when hearing the slow dance music.

"Hey uh, how about a slow dance? I mean after all, I could dance with you for hours and hours" 

Amity's eyes widened and her heart pounded. She had so much she wanted to say but the only coherent sentence she could stutter out was, "O-of course".

Amity forced herself to calm down, but she was undoubtedly excited.

Gently, she put her hands on Luz's shoulders. 

"No offense amity but you were the last person I expected to dance....well like me." Luz said as a she chuckled and smiled while slow dancing with her and having her hands on her waist. 

Amity softly laughed.

"I suppose I'm full of surprises" Amity stated staring intently into Luz's eyes. 

"But at least we could be weirdos together am I right?" Luz asked as she smiled and danced with her leading her all over the room. She even attempted a few twirls and flashy moves 

Amity giggled, "Definitely." 

Amity followed along with Luz's leading during their dance. 

"It was fun being a 'weirdo' with you, Luz" Amity said and flashed Luz a quick smile.

Luz blushed and smiled

"Right back at ya." She then twirls and dips her. She sets her back up and smiled. She then turned away shyly with her cheek facing Amity 

Amity was caught in her thoughts for a moment. She stared at Luz.

Amity was never one to act without thinking things over properly. However, this moment was an exception.

Amity, perhaps a little dazed from all the spinning, leaned steadily over to Luz.

Cupping Luz's face with her hand, Amity gently gave Luz a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Luz got shocked. She placed a hand on the cheek she was kissed and blushed red.

Luz.EXE has stopped working. Luz then passed out fainting from being completely lovestrucked

"And It's a knockout." Gus mumbled as he, King, and Edric were secretly spying on them

Amity somehow managed to catch Luz. She stared at her passed out body, and then the overwhelming realization that she had actually kissed her crush overcame her.

She didn't regret it one bit, but she had been spinning all night, and the thousands of emotions she started to feel all at once did not help Amity at all. 

She simply smiled and held onto Luz tightly. 

Luz slowly opens her eyes and smiled. "Best...grom....ever..."


End file.
